What Happened Next
by Midnight Blue Roses
Summary: Basicly What happened after the books finished.
1. Beldaran

A/N- Please Reveiw

Disclaimer - not mine all Charaters are David Edding's

**What happened next……..**

Belgarion King of Riva, Overlord of the West and former child of the light was in an insane rage. She had done it yet again. His daughter, Beldaren Princess of Riva, had slipped away form the guards and servants that had assured Garion that they could keep her in sight. Now she was probably in a hidden area of the Citadel with some rivan noble man. When he got his hands on her …

At that very moment a girl with hair as flaming red as her mothers walked out of a door further down the corridor. She began to walk the same way as Garion was walking. Garion, hoping that his daughter hadn't been doing any thing too serious, sharply called her name. 'Beldaren what in Belar's name are you doing?'

Farther has this annoying habit of assuming I'm up to something. It seems like he can't trust me and I'm not always up to something. Unfortunately this time I was. I turned slowly; wishing that if I did it slow enough he'd disappear. He didn't. 'Nothing Farther' I say sweetly

'How can you be doing nothing, you were in Kheva's rooms and you still say you were doing nothing?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He thought he'd got her there. 'I do have friends farther and just because we were in the same room doesn't mean anything else is going on'

'Really?'

'Really'

'I can't stand it' Garion exclaimed to his wife.

'Stand what dear' Ce'nedra asked, even though she knew.

'She's THIRTEEN and she well you no…'

'Dear as I remember it we were only three years older then her when we_ married' _

Garion threw her a look. Why was she so causal about this? However knowing he'd lost the argument with both Beldaren and her mother he left in search of ale.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Kheva's weren't just talking. Though we did talk quite a bit. We were doing something else as well but wasn't going to tell farther that though. Instead I went in search of Geran.


	2. Silks Problem

Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I've been on holiday and haven't had a chance so now the next chapter is up YAY. And you are all getting imaginary presents. They're imaginary so they're invisible and u can't sense them in anyway but

YOU'RE WELCOME

PS- You won't find out about Beldaren soon so Mahahaahahaha

Disclaimer – Not mine

Never was

Sadly

* * *

Silks Problem

Silk was moping around the around the Drasnian palace muttering to himself. His cloths stank of beer but his brain was alert and extremely annoyed.

She was more clever, sly, and sneaky and certainly a better spy then he was. He admitted that, her upbringing and parentage gave a good enough reason for it anyway. But why she chose to rub it in escaped him. Although he had agreed that her spying skills were far superior to his own, mainly to stop the nagging, she still constantly rubbed his face in it.

It wasn't as if she bragged. She would throw him sweet dimple smiles. As she would do this her face would light up and her golden hair completed the picture. THAT was the part he hated the most. These smiles were usually disposed to him in the presence of company and everyone would say "what a lucky man you are". She was infuriating but he loved her.

And if anything that made it worse. If it had been just anybody he would have "got rid" of her but she wasn't just anybody… not that he'd though about doing that to her. Though there were times when the fought, a lot, he loved her even though she was impossible to live with and could drain all the meaning of life out of him. She was family.

Well…maybe he could … NO

Don't think like that Silk.

You really do love her.

And that was that.

But there were moments when Silk hated his daughter.

* * *

Mahahaahahaha

Ok plz plz review and ANY suggestions for Silks daughters name (and nickname) would be great

The sooner I get a name the sooner i will update

Enjoy those prezzies

Lauren x


End file.
